A Real Honeymoon
by Kimmydonn
Summary: So what happened after Edward pulled them into deeper water? Total lemon. Bella's then Edward's POV of the three encounters: First night on Isle Esme, Bella's dream, and after the cleaners leave.
1. Chapter 1: Bella

Bella

"Forever," he agreed, then pulled us gently into deeper water.

I'd left my fear behind and couldn't even recall it as he kissed and touched me in all the ways he would at home. His lips trailed from my ear to my chin to my mouth and back. I ran my hands over the planes of his chest, his stomach, his shoulders and back. He kissed my neck but kept his hands on my hips.

He crouched a little in the water and kissed my collar bone and the tops of my breasts. My breathing became ragged. I realized that he wasn't going to pull away this time. This time we wouldn't stop. Unless he hurt me. Was that why his hands lingered on my hips? Was he afraid his caresses would become too rough? Was he burning for this like I was? Of course he was. I could feel him now against my leg. But he wouldn't push into me. He wouldn't trust himself for that. Crouching a little myself to meet his lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted my legs. He instantly moved his hands to my arms instead. The water held my weight for the most part and I barely had to hook his hip to stay in place.

"You're sure?" he asked, his lips still touching mine.

I didn't answer, but instead pushed myself down on him. I knew there would be pain. So did he. No doubt this was one reason he was so hesitant. I hadn't paused, but was unsure how bad the pain would be. I didn't expect so little. I thought it would be like a tearing, maybe like pulling off a band-aid. Instead it was almost more of a stretching, and then a pull, like pushing something aside. And then I could think of nothing else, because he was in me.

I held my breath. He was cold. I felt where the pull had been but the cold had soothed it to nothing. He was hard. I had no reference, really, but he was certainly harder than my fingers would be in the same place. As I thought of that I realized I felt pulsing. Was that him? or me? His breath had stopped and his eyes were wide. Our lips were no longer locked but our noses touched as I looked into his shocked face. Me then.

"Edward? Is this all right?" Please say yes please say yes please say yes. I realized the pulsing hadn't stopped but gotten more intense. I was squeezing him without any conscious thought to do so. It felt amazing. The waves would brush into our backs and the slight lift it gave my hips made my insides scream for more. The movement was so small, but I could feel every quarter inch where I slid over him. I groaned even as I awaited his answer.

"It's... it's fine. I just..." He lifted me off him and I almost wept. "I need a moment to... catch my breath."

"Liar. But I could use the same." I was gonna lose it on him at this rate.

He gave me his crooked smile. "No, I don't think so." Then his hand was on me - his fingers in me. He lifted me in his one hand to a height where he could put his mouth to my breast. His left cupped my buttock, helping the waves lift and rock me. His fingers moved inside me and sensations were unbelievable. His thumb played with my folds and my head fell back as I neared my first orgasm. The warmth of the water, the cool of his fingers, his lips. I shuddered and felt water in my ear. When had I bent back so far? When had his mouth left my breasts?

He pulled his hand from me and grabbed both my hips, pulling me alongside him. I was floating on my back, unwilling to move. "Shall we move inside?" he asked.

"mmm," was all I could reply. He chuckled and lifted me in his arms.

He laid me on the white bed amid the mosquito netting. He seemed to hesitate over me. "I trust you, Edward. I trust you with my life."

"Just bear with me." I bent my knees so he could line himself up to me. I felt the tip of him and tossed my head. "So good." The ice was the perfect balm for my raging heat. My outburst seemed to give him courage. He slid, very slowly into me. I could feel every minute movement, each perfectly paced slide. He was being so careful. He was so perfect. He was driving me insane. I was squeezing involutarily again and I knew a second orgasm couldn't be far off. Fortunately over half his length was in me, I saw when I opened my eyes between gasps. He lowered himself slowly as he entered me, though my head continued to toss from time to time. The ecstasy, it was too much to hold still. I didn't know how he did it. "I love you, Edward." I moaned as his hips touched mine. I arched my back, pressing my hips into his. "Forgive me," I asked as my hips, of their own accord, bucked madly into him. I heard his teeth grind, felt his cheek next to mine, his muffled cries as his face buried in the pillow. I continued to spasm as I felt him throb. It sent me deeper into pleasure, something I hadn't thought possible, and I felt him erupt inside me. I'd expected it to be cold, like him, but it was hot. It almost burned, but the sweetness was too much for it to hurt.

I panted as my hips sank back into the mattress. He panted and puffed something white. His breath couldn't be frosting in this heat. He started to pull from me, but I wrapped my tired legs around his waist, "Uh-uh."

"Bella," he muttered. "I think a little rest is in order?"

I sighed loudly and let my legs fall. He laid on his side beside me and buried his face in my hair. "You are the most amazing creature in existence."

"I think I'll beg to differ. I rolled away from him a little to spoon, and felt him. "Someone doesn't need a rest."

"But someone, human, does," he insisted.

I ignored him and put my face to his groin. He gasped in surprise and then groaned in pleasure. "Good God, Bella. It feels like I'm burning, but in a good way. A way I never want to stop."

I purred in contentment with his member in my mouth. I felt his hips buck and choked in surprise. He was pulled from me as he sat up. "I'm sorry!"

"You didn't hurt me, Edward, just startled. Now hold still." I turned to take him in my mouth again. Again he groaned, and this time I felt my hips being lifted. I took my mouth from him and held him in my hand, "What?"

"Well, if you get to taste." My gasp was a near shriek as his tongue ran the length of my genitalia. "I've tasted your blood, Bella, and I'm glad I don't have to choose between these two." He licked me again. Then he laughed. "I can't drain you of this I think."

I laughed too. "Feel free to try." I teased and then went back to tasting him. It seemed to be all me. Where had all that hot gone? Didn't some of it stay here? His efforts increased in urgency as mine did. I was soon choking on him to keep from screaming as he flicked his tongue over and in me. Again the cold was soothing and startling, taking the sensation to greater depths. I wanted to taste him. I could hold on. I could hold out. He slipped from my lips as screams did escape me and the shuddering of a third monumental orgasm tore through me. He didn't stop licking me. My hips had sagged in his hands, but he didn't stop until my shakes subsided.

Then he did something else I didn't expect. He lifted me by the neck and turned me to sit on him. "Hold still," he told me. He slid easily into me and my eyes went wide. He did the same, but erupted again in me. I gasped and arched feeling the throb and the fire again. My body shook with pleasure once more and I collapsed to his chest.

He slid down the bed a little to make me more comfortable. I wasn't moving now for anything less than an actual fire.

"Sleep now, Mrs. Cullen." And I did.


	2. Chapter 1: Edward

Edward.

"Forever," I agreed, then pulled us gently into deeper water.

I would not rush her. I kissed her lips, her chin, her ear. I ran my hands to her hips and caressed the small of her back. Nothing more than I had done the past few nights with her father only a few feet away. Of course her breathtaking body hadn't been fully exposed then. Her skin hadn't shone in the moonlight, so rare in Forks. It was painful not to consummate my desire, but I would not rush her. I kept my hands steady on her hips, resisting my urges.

I kissed her neck and sank to run my lips over those breasts, a new treat, one I didn't have to avoid. The orbs disappeared beneath the water and I contemplated showing off. I didn't need to breathe - I could kiss them down there. But that led to what else lie beneath the surface. I wouldn't rush her, but she wouldn't hesitate on me. Her legs swung around my hips and I moved my hands to her arms fighting the urge to press her onto me, thrust into her, push into those hot folds that were so close now.

A vampire cannot have a one-track mind. there is too much space, too many facets, but at this moment there were only two things in this world, the burning in my throat, and the burning in my loin. The first was ever-present and so such a small segment of thought went to it. Everything else was focused on the drive to enter this woman, to feel her on me, to be a part of her as she had made herself so completely part of me. I didn't know how strong I was until a full second had passed and I hadn't moved. As when I had been forced to drink her blood, sucking that vile James' venom from her hand, I was amazed at my own strength. There was no way I could stop myself, but I had.

I inhaled her scent. "You're sure?" I asked.

She sank over me. The warm wetness of her with the water. I could smell the blood. Had it hurt much? Her face didn't show it. I had hoped the warm water would soothe any hurt away. And then I had no time to think of her pain; I was concentrating solely on my control. This to before was like smelling her blood to tasting it. My hips longed to thrust into hers. I couldn't possibly resist this sweetness. And then it intensified. She was squeezing me, pulsing along my shaft, the passion burned in me. I tightened my hands very slightly on her arms, holding on to my tenuous control.

"Edward? Is this all right?" she asked me breathlessly. All right? It was so far beyond right, it was perfect, it was heaven, it was beyond my capacity to describe, but I didn't trust my control in this moment.

"It's... It's fine. I just..." I stammered, my control slipping. It hurt to lift her off me. I felt every inch as I slid out. "I need to catch my breath."

"Liar," she retorted correctly, "but I could use the same." Her voice was still breathless, and now that the sensations on my member were gone, my strength was renewed. She should not be denied her pleasure. I would never deny her pleasure.

"No. I don't think so." Her chamber was far too glorious for my shaft, but my fingers, while still sensitive, would not drive me nearly as mad. And I could have so much more control this way. I knew I wouldn't hurt her like this. My middle and index fingers slipped inside her. The heat of her. I had been lost in the sensations of her movements on me, now I could revel in the soft slickness that was her. I looked into her eyes and saw flames. I was doing well. Good, I had no idea what I was doing. The tops of her breasts were exposed again. Balancing her a little with my left hand I lifted those luscious orbs from the ocean and watched the water drip from them for a second before putting my lips to one pink nipple. The sounds she made. I would make her sound like that forever if I could. I rolled her nipple with my tongue. She tasted so good. She felt so good. She was feeling so good. I watched her head loll back as I lifted her with the wave coming in. She settled in my hand again as it went out. I curled my fingers to bring her to me and that brought another moan. As she floated, my thumb ran along her swollen flesh and she cried louder. She really liked that. I moved my thumb in time with the waves as well and felt her squeezing my fingers. The pressure was slight, but I knew if I was human the force would be great. Slowly she arched away from me but seemed to have no trouble keeping her balance. That was odd. Yet she was climaxing, that was obvious. She bent level with the water and opened her eyes for the first time in a while.

I let her float, and the outgoing wave pulled her from my fingers. I pulled her to me through the water. I smiled, triumphant. "Shall we move inside?" I suggested.

She mumbled but didn't move. She was satisfied. I laughed. Then I scooped her up and carried her back to the house.

I laid her on the bed and her hair fanned out beneath her, brown against the white sheets. She was still blushing from toe to brow. She looked glorious. Was I ready for what should come next? I had promised we'd try, and I didn't think bringing her to climax was what she had intended. She wouldn't let me live it down if I didn't go for broke. But how could I? How could I prevent myself from plowing into her, pressing her pelvis straight up into her spine. The thoughts of the damage I could do terrified me. Holding still had been barely possible. Maybe without the action of the waves I could stand it. I wasn't sure I had the strength.

"I trust you, Edward. I trust you with my life," she assured me. She believed I had the strength. I would trust her.

"Just, bear with me." I would go slow. A measured pace. one inch over ten seconds. I mentally fit the speed to my length and prepared for the longest minutes of my existence. She raised herself a little. She wanted me, that made me confident. I pressed myself to her. I almost pulled away when she groaned, but her head thrashed and the moan was pleasure not pain.

"So good."

I proceeded in my measured pace. She gasped and focused on me, then tossed her head back moaning only to look at me with fire again. She felt so good.

I was right, the movement of the waves had made this harder for me. I could keep this pace if I held my intention. As I moved into her, I moved onto her, slowly tilting myself. I should reach her lips the moment I was fully in. The pleasure was intense. I used every facet of my too large brain to analyze every sensation, every quiver she made, every squeeze, every sound, the way her hair fell as she tossed her head. I was holding so sure to course, but she was moving over me. It was becoming harder as I came nearer. I began to doubt I could hold out. No! I would not slam the last of myself into her, I would maintain my pace. I would enjoy these final seconds, not rush them.

Just as my nose reached hers she whispered to me, "Edward, I love you." It was the perfect moment of connection. She held me; she contained me. All that was me was hers. "Forgive me," she whispered then and my hands balled up the sheets to keep my weight from her. She was wild now. I had not expected this. The last climax she had moved with the waves and so not on her own, but now she was slamming herself into me. I wanted to push back, I wanted to thrust like she did. I wanted to give in to the passion that drove me. Instead I buried my face in the pillow and attempted to inhale it. My teeth broke the case and feathers touched my mouth. I moaned as she continued to writhe on me. It was heaven and hell, feeling this and not being able to partake.

Then I did. I didn't move, but I felt the pulsing no longer from her but within me. I felt my whole body tense and heat, such as she had surrounded me with, shoot from me into her. I hadn't been hot in a century, but this heat didn't come from her, it came from me. Why hadn't my father and brothers told me this? At that moment her drive subsided. Her hips settled back to the bed leaving part of me exposed. She needed rest. I pulled my face from the pillow and blew away the feathers still stuck to my mouth. Then I began to back from her.

She wrapped her legs around my waist again. "Uh-uh." She grinned at me.

"Bella," I reasoned with her, "I think a little rest is in order?" She had to need a break after that work out, and didn't men usually need time to recharge? I wasn't surprised that I didn't; Emmett and Jasper hadn't left me completely uninformed. She did unwrap her legs and I rolled to the side to lay beside her. I wrapped my arms around her and took in the strawberry scent of her hair. "You are the most amazing creature in existence," I told her, trying to explain the rapture she had given me tonight.

"I think I'll beg to differ," she told me. What, she thought I was? Hardly. Maybe if I could have given her back what she had given, taken? from me. The feel of her thrusting on me, magnifying that... Was she sure she wanted to be a vampire... Bad bad bad bad I told myself and I felt her turn away and fit her body to the curve of mine. She was pressed against me again, and there was no hiding that I was still pressing into her buttocks. It probably wasn't very comfortable for her.

As I'd expected she shuffled away from me. "Someone doesn't need a rest," she mocked.

"But someone, human, does," I reminded her, hoping she wouldn't push herself too far tonight. I wanted to give her all the pleasure in the world but not in exchange for pain tomorrow. Then she did something I didn't expect, she bent over me and placed her mouth to my groin. I thought I was going to burst again, but no explosion came, just more and more pleasure. Her tongue was sliding over me, her teeth scraped the sides of me sending flashes of heat. "Good God, Bella." I was burning but I wasn't consumed. "It's like I'm burning, but in a good way. A way I never want to stop." I shouldn't have said it. Sacrificing as she was, she wouldn't stop.

She hummed on me and I saw stars. Then I saw an angel in the stars. Then I remembered the angel wasn't up there, she was down here and I had just thrust myself in her face.

"Sorry!" I sat up as fast as I could, hoping I hadn't broken her nose or something.

"You didn't hurt me, Edward," she was quick to assure me, "just startled." Just startled her - I'd nearly scared myself to death! "Now hold still," she told me swinging her lovely bottom again as she placed her lips back on me.

I smelled her sex now, so similar to her blood. I wanted to taste that, too. I grabbed her hips while she was least covering me and twisted her until her knees fell on my shoulders. I looked at the most beautiful woman, in the most beautiful way. I had never seen this part of her and I couldn't look away. The folds were red, engorged, and shining with the wetness they concealed. I saw the bud that my thumb must have rubbed and recognized it now, her clitoris. I heard her protest but didn't let my mind do more than register it. "Well if you get to taste," I rationalized to myself. I ran my tongue from that bud all the way to her now nearly gaping opening, so inviting. I flicked my tongue inside and marveled at the flavor. "I've tasted your blood, Bella, and I'm glad I don't have to choose between these two." I plunged my tongue in again. I let it coat me, letting myself feel the taste, see it. Then a thought occurred to me. "I can't drain you of this, I think."

"Feel free to try," she offered with a laugh.

I was not going to turn down an invitation like that. Even as my attentions focused on her, hers returned to me. I was glad of my expanded conscious to let half of myself run tally of all the sensations she was giving me, while another pored over every response to every touch I gave her. It also helped to keep me from doing anymore moving, well anymore groin movement. My hands moved from her hips to her breasts to her shoulders, always keeping her weight from falling to me. Her muscles were tense and held I her tightly.

I heard her blowing through her nose, and worried for a moment that she was suffocating. Then she turned her head and the muffled sounds came clear. She screamed, "Yes! Yes! Oh Yes!" I felt her clenching in her abdomen and stuck my tongue in to feel those squeezes as I had elsewhere tonight. My tongue, sadly, was no softer than any other part of me, but I could tell that her contractions were even more powerful than before. What would they feel like when... No No No Bad bad bad. I turned my mind to drinking in every drop of her, sucking as I would from a wound. Her sweetness flooded my mouth. I continued to pull for more until I noticed she was relaxing - the moment had passed for her. I could still feel the desire in me though. Was it too selfish? I remembered her pleasure at having me in her before and thought it wouldn't be.

I turned her upright, grabbing her hip, her ribs, her neck they were all flushed and soft. "Hold still," I told her, not sure I could keep from thrusting if she bucked on me as before. She was already falling on me as I spoke, her folds, somehow still slick despite my efforts to collect every drop, let her slip easily over me. It was all I needed. The warmth of her, the softness, sent the same ripples through me as before and the liquid heat burst from me into her. Obediently she didn't move, except to shiver with the pleasure of it. I worried that it might not be pleasure until she leveled her eyes to me. The next moment she fell on me, like every muscle in her body had just given up. It was hard not to laugh. Instead, I just slid down a little so she could lie flat, draped over me as she was. "Sleep now, Mrs. Cullen."

It was only as the flush began to fade from her skin that I saw the small patches of color on her arms, spaced exactly to my fingers.


	3. Chapter 2: Bella

_Taken from Chapter 6 of Breaking Dawn:  
Instead I clutched my arms around his neck again and locked my mouth with his feverishly. It wasn't desire at all - it was need, acute to the point of pain. His response was instant but quickly followed by his rebuff._

_He struggled with me as gently as he could in his surprise, holding me away, grasping my shoulders._

_"No, Bella," he insisted, looking at me as if he was worried that I'd lost my mind._

_My arms dropped, defeated, the bizarre tears spilling in a fresh torrent down my face, a new sob rising in my throat. He was right - I must be crazy._

_He stared at me with confused, anguished eyes._

_"I'm s-s-s-orry," I mumbled._

_But then he pulled me to him then, hugging me tightly to his marble chest._

_"I can't, Bella, I can't!" His moan was agonized._

_"Please," I said, my plea muffled against his skin. "Please, Edward?"_

_I couldn't tell if he was moved by the tears trembling in my voice, or if he was unprepared to deal with the suddenness of my attack, or if his need was simply as unbearable in that moment as my own. But whatever the reason, he pulled my lips back to his, surrendering with a groan._

_And we began where my dream had left off._

I was atop him now, as I had been in my dream; my breasts pressed to his cool chest. I felt his hardness against the inside of my thigh. I reached down to stroke it, freeing his length. He moaned. My lips never left his as I moved to hover over him. He kept his hands steady; one on my shoulder, one behind his head. I ground lightly on him, the bottom half of my "night gown" rubbing. I heard a bit of a growl and took it as a sign to continue. I moved my lips to his neck, running my tongue down it's length. I heard him draw a deep breath and he arched his neck. My hand pressed one of his pecs. This put me low enough to press on him. The cloth between my legs was wet. I had been dreaming of this already and wanted to feel it now. He was cold through the cloth. I made a quick circle with my hips, loving the effect this had on his groans. Suddenly the hand moved from my shoulder and he was in me. It was so fast I didn't track it. But he was deeper in me than I expected. The sudden cold and the feeling of fullness making me tremble.

"You are so warm," he moaned.

I sat up then pressing him deeper into me. It felt amazing. I looked into his eyes and saw black fire. He seemed to be breathing through his teeth. "Too much?" I asked, afraid of his answer.

Rather than speak he shook his head, his lips pressed in a tight line. He was concentrating hard. I felt a slow sway under me and he was driven even further. My hands fell to his stomach, striving to keep my balance.

He laughed, and then we both groaned. That sensation was incredible. Like a rumbling inside myself. I felt myself starting to squeeze him and thought it was too soon. I wasn't finished enjoying the moment yet. Trying to get a grip on my passion, I placed my hands firmly around his sides, gripping to keep myself centered. I met his eyes again, making sure he was ready for me to continue.

Still he didn't speak, but his eyes urged me on. I leaned into my hands and lifted my hips. It felt like molten heat in the top of me when he retreated and I sighed in pleasure, my eyes closing slightly.

"You look unbelievable, Bella," his voice was slightly raspy and I knew he was clinging to his control. I hoped he could stand a little more. I rose until i held only the tip of him; my insides felt like they were burning. I took a deep breath and thrust down. I felt his hips rise just slightly as I did, connected, no doubt to the arch in his back, throwing his head to the board. His groan of pleasure matched my own. The cool was streaking through me; the contrast, it was elation.

I pushed against him again, lifting myself but not quite as far. Rather than pushing down, I let myself fall on him. It was still heaven, and this time he moaned.

My control was starting to slip, I could feel my hips begin to move on their own, twisting and twitching. I leaned over him to kiss his lips. My nipples traced his chest, and I could feel his coldness through the thin lace of my 'night gown'. Then it was gone. Again, I didn't even see him do it. One second it was there and the next it wasn't, my breasts were pressed to him. Skin to skin. The contact was perfect. As I kissed him, my hips continued to work, sliding up and down on him, but now I could feel another rubbing, and it was in the perfect place. Soon I was grinding again, moaning into his lips. His teeth remained clenched and I slid my tongue over his lips. His moans grew louder. I started to feel him pushing back into me. The friction was frenzied. I had lasted longer than I expected. Now I screamed to him, "Yes, Edward. Yes. I want to feel you."

That did it. He erupted inside me as I climaxed; my whole body stiffened. Then I fell limp. I felt his hand trace my back, his breath in my ear. "That... That... I don't have words."

"We don't need words," I told him and kissed him again.

He growled rolling me over and kissing me slowly from my head to my feet. I passed out somewhere around my navel.


	4. Chapter 2: Edward

Then, she was kissing me - just like our first kiss. It was like she wasn't in control. My body reacted ahead of me; impressive with a brain as fast as mine, but Bella could do that.

"No, Bella." Didn't she remember the bruises? Even if she denied the pain, she couldn't deny the evidence. I would hurt her if we did this.

She went limp. This wasn't what I was expecting. Usually she responded with more reason, more urgency. I wondered what she was thinking, those chocolate eyes held such mystery. And then they welled with tears again.

"I'm s-s-s-orry," she choked in a sob. It was too much. I was causing her pain by not causing her pain. I couldn't take it. I held her to me, her cheek warm on my chest. Did she understand what she was doing to me? How much this tore me up? How badly I wanted her?

"I can't, Bella, I can't!" I pleaded with her. I can't hurt you.

But she couldn't either. "Please?" The words was hushed but I could hear it clearly. "Please, Edward?" How could I deny her? It was so obvious what she wanted, what she needed. Equally obvious she would accept the cost. Would I? Could I? Could I do better this time? I could try. I kissed her deeply and groaned in defeat, and in victory. There was no denying this was what I wanted too.

She rolled more completely astride me, pressing her body to mine. She felt so perfect there. I ran a hand down her back and returned to rest it on her neck and shoulder. Only rest. I wouldn't grip her again if I could help it. We continued to kiss and suddenly I felt her hand on me, pulling me from my shorts. My kiss grew more urgent. Her touch sent fiery heat through me. I kept my hand still on her shoulder, stroking her arm and neck. With the other I reached behind me, looking for something I could hold on to. My arm twisted oddly; I could fold my fingers over the top of the headboard. Perfect. The angle was bad enough that I wouldn't squeeze unless I had to. I knew I'd have to. She was pulling all stops again. She was pressing her wetness to me now. I felt every gap in the black lace. I thought it would rub me raw, but instead it just made me want more. So close to her, but not in her. It was a painful line. Rumbling in my throat, I clenched my teeth and tightened my grip. I would go insane.

For the first time her lips left mine, kissing instead just under my jaw. Then her hot, wet tongue traced my jugular. I thought I would scream, I thought I would howl. I arched pressing myself harder against her. Now she was moving on me again, the lace catching and sliding. I couldn't stand it, I needed to feel her. Without really deciding to, I pulled the panties off in one rip. I was horrified for a split second; that might have hurt. Gravity pulled her onto me and I moaned, "You are so warm." It was heaven. My shorts were still in the way. There was enough room between her and I that I was able to remove these in the same quick way.

Then she sat back. She was tight as I pushed deeper, the fire spreading farther. I could see all of her; I could feel all of her. She was a beautiful sight. Her nipples pointed to me, her body called to me, and her blood sang. She was mine. And I was hers.

"Too much?" she asked. I must have been staring too intently. I couldn't blink. I couldn't miss a moment of her in all her glory. I didn't trust my voice to respond, so I shook my head and pinched the headboard tighter in my hand, trying to prepare for what I would do next. I lifted my hips, very gently, taking the weight off her knees. I didn't think it was possible, but I was even more deeply buried in her.

Then she wobbled. She put her hands on my stomach and I put one to her hip to help correct her balance. She was my Bella, even in thrall she would stumble if she could. I laughed in spite of myself.

I groaned feeling myself twitch in her. The movement was so small but so intense. It was up and down at the same time, left and right. I wasn't sure which was up and which was down anymore at all. She groaned too and I wondered what that had felt like for her. It must have been good because I felt a familiar massaging along my length. Her pleasure was rising. She met my eyes once more and I knew I could handle what came next. I could keep my hands gentle, I could give her pleasure. She pushed off from me and I felt her slide up. The trail of fire receded ever so slightly, but the parts still buried burned brighter. The smooth sliding was incredible.

I saw her tip her head and roll her eyes in ecstasy. She looked like a goddess. I was her throne. I was a happy throne. "You look unbelievable, Bella." My voice sounded harsh to my ears. It was odd, I hadn't sounded like that since I was human. She continued to lift herself; I was afraid she was going to dismount. I couldn't very well mount her myself, but I'd have to seriously consider it if she did. Then her rise stopped, leaving me at her entrance. I felt cold, even in the sweltering air. She held there as she inhaled, then thrust down. I could count every fraction of that second as she descended. Again my back arched and I was pressed more deeply into her. A groan tore my throat and my fingernails pierced the headboard. I clung to it. I flexed my other hand to keep it flat to her skin. She rose again, though not so far, two inches of me were still held tightly inside her, but she fell more slowly this time, I could feel myself slipping through her. I moaned in pleasure and my fingers slid a little through the wood under their tips. The massaging intensified and made me want to buck. Her hips were circling now and I thrust out my chin to tip my head back again. But I quickly pulled it back, not wanting to miss her in her glory. She swayed a little as she leaned onto me. I felt flames where her nipples touched me, just her nipples, how was she holding herself like that? Then the lace caught again. Again, without really thinking, I pulled the garment from her body. I really hoped these things weren't built to stay together. Alice knew better that to choose something that did, right? But now it wasn't just her nipples, her breasts were crushing into me. The heat from her. The scent. I tightened my grip again and I heard wood snap. I tried to loosen a little.

Then she was grinding again. I felt her breasts drag, her stomach, her hips, all moving slightly down and then up. Her slickness was sliding over me too. I was going to lose it. Her lips were pressed to mine and I rested my free hand on the small of her back, the beautiful valley there. I tried to keep it flat, all my grasping going into the other hand. There was more snapping and I felt my fingers closing. I kept my teeth locked together, afraid of nicking her while she kissed me so deeply. Then that hot tongue was on my lips, my hand came away behind me, tearing away the piece of wood. My hips rose and fell and rose and fell, I hoped it wasn't too hard, but I couldn't see how to stop. Her lips left mine as her body tensed. I knew what was coming.

"Yes, Edward. Yes! I want to feel you!" she screamed. The pulsing inside her was frenzied and I couldn't deny her in any case. I dropped the dust from my hand and wrapped both arms around her. I felt the white heat once more and it passed from me to her. The tension eased and she fell on me again. Her hair fell across my face and I breathed it in. "That... That... I don't have words."

She shifted enough to look into my eyes. "You don't need words," she told me and kissed me again.

How could I argue with that? I proceeded to show her. I turned her on her back and began at the top of her head, kissing between her eyes, the tip of her nose. I paused for several kisses on her lips and then the point of her chin. I followed under her jaw, to her neck. Her moans were fantastic. The hollow of her collarbone, between her breasts. Her pulse was so fast I was a little worried. When had I last heard her inhale? Her stomach, her navel. I stopped to taste her folds and was surprised when I didn't hear a reaction. I looked up to her face. She was asleep. Smiling to myself I gave the inside of each thigh one last kiss and then pulled her onto me until morning.

Her flush had faded, and even her hip showed no sign of roughness. She had given me a lot to think about. And a lot to relive. Over and over and over...


	5. Chapter 3: Bella

_Taken From Breaking Dawn, End of Chapter 6._

_"Well, there's an awful lot of headboard left-"_

_But I didn't finish. He'd already swept me up into his arms, and his lips silenced mine as he carried me with inhuman speed to the blue room.  
_  
He placed me on the bed, reclining. He ran his hands under my shirt, along my back. His fingers only brushed my skin and shocking heat pulsed in their wake. My hands found his neck and began to unbutton his shirt. He brought his fingers up again and pulled back from me. Reflexively I lifted my arms from him and he slid the cloth over my head. He swept my hair over my left shoulder and put his lips to the right side of my neck.

My fingers, which had just found the next button, twitched with the rest of my body in response. The button came off in my hand. I wasn't strong, how had I done that? But now three quarters of the shirt was open and I put my hands to his exposed chest, reaching around him.

He growled quietly and one hand left my side, reaching behind himself. I heard buttons pop and cloth tear. The offending material was gone.

I traced a hand up his shoulder, tipping my head into his. I tried to trace as lightly as he had - his marble skin so smooth beneath my fingers. His hands came under my arms and his thumbs ran over the outside curve of my breasts. I moaned and his kisses on my neck came faster, moving to my collar bone, then my breast.

My hands slid to his arms, gripping to keep from falling back. My eyes closed, his lips were on my nipple, his tongue tracing the margin where my pale skin turned pink. The difference was more subtle as a blush began to spread down my neck. I could feel the heat of it. He ran his tongue over the tip and I let out a small shriek. He closed his mouth more tightly and I did scream, "No!"

He didn't hesitate. He pushed back from me, searching my face. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, alarmed.

"You... You... You didn't just bite me?"

He laughed. "No." Then he turned serious again. "Is that what it felt like? I pinched you between my lips, too hard?" Then he started mumbling, obviously disturbed with himself. "I wouldn't have tried if I hadn't been the initiator. I thought I was pressing safely. I seemed to be in control..."

I lifted his face using my other hand to smooth his creased forehead. "It didn't hurt. Well, not really." How to explain while encouraging him to repeat? "It felt like a bite, but a nip, not painful. I wouldn't have stopped you, except that you have been keeping your teeth to yourself. I knew you'd be angry with yourself if you made a mistake like that. I'd love to feel you biting me, but I want you to make that decision for yourself, not in the heat of passion. You would blame..." Now I was mumbling and he kissed my lips.

"Maybe we should just start again. Before we do though, that was good?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Very very very good."

"OK then." He laid me gently on the pillows and put his lips to my neck once more. His tongue was massaging my artery and I was moaning again in no time. My hands ran down his chest, reaching to find his stomach, the button of his khaki shorts.

Before I could really grip it, he slid down again putting his lips to my breast laughing. "In a moment," he promised me.

His lips closed on my breast again. It was better than before. Now that I knew he wasn't losing it on me, I could lose it on him. My hips rocked up and bumped into his. I groaned again. It felt like fire shot through me with every nip. He brought the pinches faster and faster. Then he moved his right hand from my back to my left breast. First he brushed his palm over the nipple. If I hadn't seen it I would have never known where the fire came from, only that my chest was closer to balanced now, burning on both sides. I was panting as he pinched my left nipple between his fingers.

Two lightning bolts ran their current through me. I arched completely and a scream escaped me. He released the squeeze. He kept his lips on my breast but his hand moved to the waist of my shorts. He slipped under both layers of fabric and pet the fuzz there.

His lips moved to my chin and then my lips, his hand sliding down, curling under me, between my legs.

"Ready?" he asked his lips barely separate from mine.

"I... I think so. Yes. Yes. Please!" I tipped my head as I surrendered to my passion.

His hand remained flat while his lips slid slowly back to my breast, never leaving my skin. I moaned at the line of fire he left. His left hand was at the small of my back, the tips of his fingers also under my waistband. When his mouth reached my nipple again he curled his fingers to slide inside me. He pinched me between his lips as he had before and this time the lightning was from top to bottom instead of side to side. I spasmed. My hands fell away from his sides, but only a fraction of an inch. As I came to my senses, somehow seeing through a pinkish haze, I clung to him. I squeezed his shoulders in my hands moving my hips as he moved his hand. It was marvelous. His lips parted from my left breast and moved to my right. I bent my head down to kiss the top of his head and murmur, "I love you. I love what you do to me."

He switched nipples again and whispered, "I love what I do to you too," with a quick chuckle.

"Can we..." I gasped. "Can we take... mmmm. Can we take these off now?" I begged moving my hand to his wrist where it emerged from my shorts.

He laughed more fully. "Your wish is my command."

He kissed a trail down my belly now, his tongue lingering in places. When he reached my waist he slid the fabric to kiss the top of my hip. I wriggled a little in anticipation, but he just chuckled at me again.

He continued to slide the fabric and I lifted my hips slightly for him to slip my shorts and panties off. His lips left kisses down the outside of my right leg. "Oh Edward." I moaned. My hands moved to my folds as he moved so slowly out of my reach, the cloth moving as slowly as he did.

He whipped the fabric over my right ankle and put his hand on one of mine, covering it. "Gently, love. I plan to return there." He chuckled again.

"Then get to it," I muttered chuckling too.

He didn't share my urgency and lifted my right leg as he sat back on his ankles. He used one hand to lift the fabric off my foot and the other to point the toes away from his face. He kissed my instep. I fell back to the pillows again, my hands moving once again of their own volition. He didn't move to stop them this time. When I looked, his eyes were closed and my largest toe in his mouth. It was wet. His venom was flowing. When he opened his eyes and met mine, I saw how dark they were. This must be hard for him. But the thought was fleeting as he ran his tongue along my instep again. Then he kissed his way along the inside of my right leg. When he reached my knee he kissed the inside and the back of it, dropping my foot to hang over his shoulder. His right hand was under my left hip now, lifting me very slightly. His left hand ran gently over my right thigh. I tensed and my knee gripped his shoulder. I felt his lips shift in their kiss inside my thigh and knew he was smiling. My hands hadn't left my groin, clutching rather than moving, trying to hold my passion in. Now his nose brushed the fingers of my right hand. I slid it back a little. His tongue and nose ran along the curve where my leg met my hip. I groaned louder and lifted my hips. I felt his hand tighten on my buttock, but then relax quickly, holding me at the point I'd lifted to. This exposed the same spot on my left leg. He repeated his exploration here. "Edward!" I screamed.

He moved his lips back and I could just see his eyes between my legs, there was a question in them. Did I want him to stop? When I didn't move a light came to them, a laughing glimmer, but still he didn't move. "Don't stop!" I begged.

He put his lips back to my thigh and kissed his way to my hands, still clutching myself. His nose brushed along the backs of my fingers twice until I moved them to his hair. I locked my fingers there, trying not to push him into me. His tongue began to work, and my leg squeezed his shoulder tighter. He moved his left hand to cup me as his right did and lifted me to his face. I leaned back moaning as his tongue darted; flicking, pressing. I felt lightning through the top of me and gasped.

"What was that?" I asked.

He chuckled and that sensation made me moan. Then the lightning returned. It felt like he was pulling me into himself. I groaned and tightened my hands and legs, crushing him to me. I heard suction as I climaxed and felt his tongue covering every minute part of my nether region. I relaxed onto the pillows as my blush subsided. My hand moved from his hair to the center of my chest where I thought my heart was going to explode.

"What was that?" I repeated.

He raised his head enough to give me an evil grin. "This?" he asked and before I had time to hear the word lightning pierced me again and I screamed.

I gasped and panted, "Yes!" I said half angry. "That!"

He chuckled. "I found the right button," he told me.

"You've always known the right buttons," I muttered and he chuckled again, sliding his own shorts off.

He positioned himself over me then. I couldn't breathe. Was he really going to do this? He put his hands on the headboard behind me. He was really going to do this. My pulse began to race.

He looked into my eyes then, they were wide in amazement. I knew how hard all of this was for him, this would be hardest of all. To push, but not too hard, not too fast. The concentration he needed. I wondered if I could do the same in his place. His smile fell into a frown at my expression. I shook my head, trying to tell him I was overwhelmed, not afraid. He loved me so much. I kissed him, sucking his lips between my own, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He shifted over me and I felt his cold legs find their place between mine. I sighed against his lips as he moved one hand from the headboard to lift my leg again. As soon as it rested on his hip I kicked the other to join it, opening myself for him. His hand moved past my head to its place on the headboard. He broke our kiss and clenched his jaw. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't blink. Then he was in me.

I was still tight as he spread me open with his coolness. It pierced deep inside me. Then just as he was deepest, he began to retreat. I'd just had time to wonder if he was going to stop after all when he pushed into me again. I tipped my head back and groaned. I clenched my legs trying to hold him deep, but he was sliding out again, sliding against my clenching, it was amazing. He thrust again and his brow furrowed. I was baffled again at what he was willing to endure for me. He stayed deep in me for this second until his brow smoothed and he moved out and in again. This time my clenching was less rigid, more fluid. My insides rippled to clench as he came and went. I let the moans go and my legs relaxed slightly as the waves of pleasure washed over me. Each thrust was it's own wave and I rose and fell with them.

I moved my hands from his neck to his hair and ate his lips greedily. My body followed his rhythm cresting and falling in time. My breathing started to match though my pulsed raced far ahead. He bit my lip, and I shrieked, shuddering on him.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Oh, yes, Edward. Anything, everything for you." Somehow my brain detached in that moment and as had happened before my hips were bucking on their own into his. Then I realized I wasn't burning, well not in my lip anyway. He hadn't bit me. It was confusing. Then it registered that this time he was thrusting into me even as I was bucking on him. My conscious brain disappeared after that.

When it returned I was still. I felt him inside me. It still felt good, though I had the sensation I was a little sore. Certainly the muscles in my buttocks and hips were.

"Bella?" he asked.

My breathing was still hurried, like I'd just run. I raised my head to meet his eyes. "I don't know what that was, but I want to do it again!"

But my mind was more eager and willing than my body and I slumped back to the pillows. "Maybe in a couple of minutes."

He laughed at me then and I expected no less. Silly, frail human, I thought to myself. I heard a tearing noise and looked up to see him pulling his hands out of the headboard. It made me smile. When he opened his right hand I took the piece from it. His fingers were so much larger than mine, but I spread my hand wide to fit my fingers in the smooth grooves his hand hand made in the soft grain of the wood. I noticed I was feeling more rested, more in control of myself.

"Enough left for another go?" I asked, flicking the wood aside.

He laughed. I felt him turn me onto my stomach under him. Really? I thought. He _was _feeling more confident.

"Enough for several," he whispered directly in my ear and a shiver rolled down my spine. I didn't know if there was enough of _me_ left for several.

Well, I'd asked for it. I braced myself on the headboard and knelt under him.

He licked my ear then and tingling ran all down my side. His cold tip rubbed on me and made me shiver and moan. Then I felt it hit my entrance. My moan became a gasp. I heard a slight complaint from the wood, but even as I registered it his tongue was in my ear and he was deep inside me. I clamped down on him and moaned, tightening my grip on the headboard to keep myself from collapsing.

"You don't have to hold still, you know," he told me.

I didn't think, I just answered. "Just fuck me, Edward." Had I really just said that? What would he think of me? But I didn't have long to think about my words; he met my demand. Each thrust was longer than before, he was going deeper, pulling out farther. I clutched the wood and let the waves pull me again. My body rose and fell with each thrust, tightened and relaxed, I rode that wave and let it carry me to the field of bliss I knew it would.

The waves didn't stop, and now a light shone through the pink haze. Right in my middle. Lightning struck parting the wave slightly. Just enough for consciousness to return. I felt something under my fingernails.

"Do you hear that?" he asked, whispering in my ear. The waves were split but didn't stop.

"Mmmm?" I moaned, my consciousness still tenuous.

"The wood?" he asked. The lightning struck again bringing my consciousness out further.

I groaned, "Yes?"

"That isn't me." My eyes flew open as my new consciousness processed that. The grit under my nails. But lightning struck and the waves crashed again, and I was gone. Not only had the waves returned, the tide was high. The waves crashed faster now and I struggled to keep up, trying not to drown in pleasure. Lightning started flashing with each crest and I was sure I couldn't last. Somewhere in the midst of that internal storm, I felt cold between my fingers. I spread my hand wide to match the spacing I barely remembered. The storm peaked. I convulsed and I felt myself slammed onto the shore. The waves crashed over my head, heat in them now instead of cold.

Another second passed before I realized what the heat had been. I was lying on my stomach. How had I lost my grip on the headboard? I lifted my torso slightly and looked at my hand, curious. There was something in my palm. I opened it. There were four pieces of headboard matched in size to my fingers. I put my lips to one in amazement and smelled him on the edges. He had pulled the wood from between.

I heard his laughter. His hand was cold in my damp hair. "Sleep!" he demanded. "They'll still be there when you wake up."

I curled my body to fit his; he was still hard against me, but I wouldn't be able to do much for hours now. I hugged the fragments to my chest and slept.


	6. Chapter 3: Edward

"Well, there's an awful lot of headboard left," she said in an almost thoughtful tone.

I didn't need more invitation. I put my lips to hers. With my new 'left hand does what the right hand isn't' strategy, I was more than willing to test my limits. I didn't hold back at all as I lifted her into my arms and sprinted for the room. I only slowed as I laid her on bed.

I sat across from her not breaking my kiss. I moved both my hands to her back and slid them down to her waist. I found the edge of her shirt and my fingers touched the skin of her back. So warm and soft. I let my hands roam under the cloth even as she started working on my shirt. I came to her shoulders, the fabric bunching on my wrists and she lifted her arms for me to pull it off. Her warm brown hair fell in waves over her face and shoulders. I twisted it to one side to reveal her face and neck. I couldn't resist that soft column and the blood I could see pumping there. Of course I wouldn't drink it, but I soon felt her pulse under my tongue.

She tensed in response. As she relaxed, I felt her hands inside my shirt, half undone. Bothersome thing - I growled and twisted a hand up behind my back to tear it off. Now her hands moved unhindered on my back and shoulders. Her touch was soft and gentle. It was a slow burn in my skin.

My hands moved up her sides and I could feel the edges of her breasts. They were perfect circles, the slopes smooth. I followed the thumping in her neck to its source. I paused at her collarbone where the blood moved under the bone and then lower. Her breast.

I could hear her heart thumping under the skin. I found the tip and ran my tongue around it. I heard her moan and saw the skin of her chest pebble at my cold touch. I watched the pebbles smooth as the skin turned pink. A wave of blood running from her cheeks down her neck. Her smell intensified. I was drowning in it. I flicked my tongue over the tip and heard her squeak. I closed my lips on her nipple and pulled very gently.

"No!" she yelled.

My mouth opened immediately and took my hands from her back. I sat up to look into her face. I wasn't sure what I had done. "Did I hurt you?"

"You... You... You didn't just bite me?" she asked, obviously unsure what had just happened herself.

I laughed. "No." But something must have made her think so. "Is that what it felt like? I pinched you between my lips, too hard?" I had pulled too hard, I'd hurt her. My voice got quieter, "I wouldn't have tried if I hadn't been the initiator." I shouldn't have tried. I should have let her lead like last time. "I thought I was pressing safely." I had tried to be gentle, why couldn't I be gentle? "I seemed to be in control..." Obviously I have no control, I'm just a raging, hungry monster.

She put a hand under my chin and pushed my jaw shut. I let her. Her other hand ran over my forehead and I tried to relax my face. "It didn't hurt." Would she never tell me the truth? "Well, not really." I held my breath, that was more honest than I expected. There had been pain. "It felt like a bite, but a nip, not painful. I wouldn't have stopped you, except that you have been keeping your teeth to yourself." And I would until she asked otherwise. "I knew you'd be angry with yourself if you made a mistake like that. I'd love to feel you biting me." She thought I still doubted her resolve to become immortal. I would never understand, but I had accepted this at last. "But I want you to make that decision for yourself, not in the heat of passion. You would blame..." She was just rambling now, as I had been. I kissed her still moving lips.

"Maybe we should just start again." I suggested. "Before we do though, that was good?" Was it the near-pain of pleasure or actual pain?

"Very very very good." She blushed as she said it, and that answered me more than her words.

"OK then." I pressed her shoulders very lightly into the pillows at her back. I put my lips once more to her neck, beginning again, just as I had before.

I felt her hands sliding down to my waistband and chuckled. Always so eager, my Bella. I slid out of her reach moving my mouth to her breast. "In a moment," I murmured. I wanted to take greater advantage while I was still in control.

I put my lips to her nipple again, just as before. She was prepared now, but that didn't stop her pushing up into me. Her blood was boiling under her skin and I couldn't resist repeating the pleasure over and over. Her moans filled my head and all I wanted was to give her more. And I could.

I brought my hand to her open breast and caressed it lightly, feeling the nipple harden as I did so. Her eyes, open on me, blazed. Her breath came raspy and quick. I took the nipple between my fingers and squeezed, oh so gently.

I worried a little when she twitched so violently. I let go of her nipple, but the scream was only followed with a moan so I kept my mouth to her breast and slid my hand down. My fingers found the waistband of her shorts, but slipped easily under it. I ran my fingers though her hair and pinched her nipple once again in my mouth.

I slid my fingers down to where the hair stopped and her wet skin began. I moved my lips up her neck to her chin and mouth. "Ready?" I asked. I didn't want to surprise her again so soon.

"I... I think so." She was unsure she could handle her unbridled pleasure, it made me smile. "Yes. Yes. Please!" She leaned back inviting me to take her.

My lips returned to her breast and this time as I pinched I slid my fingers into her cleft, curling into her. She was so wet, so warm. She shuddered and shook. I began to run my fingers in and out, my hand a crescent rocking in and out of her. My lips intermittently nipped her and she would twitch and squeal. Her hips began to move in time with, but opposite to, my hand driving my fingers deeper. I wrapped my arm around her, supporting her arching back. Her nails were trying to dig into my arms. I was glad her nails were cut or she'd break one. She was getting close, but I wasn't sure I wanted her to come like this.

"I love you," she gasped into my hair as she panted. "I love what you do to me."

I laughed. "I love what I do to you too."

"Can we..?" She was having trouble speaking. I loved it."Can we take... mmmm." Her hips weren't rocking as much and I let my hand press a little harder, a little further. "Can we take these off now?" I felt her hot hand on my wrist.

My lips left her breast and I laughed. My eager, beautiful, Bella. "Your wish is my command."

I put my lips to the bottom of her breast, the weight distending the sphere slightly, then kissed down the center of her abdomen, reveling in the trail of pebbles and flush I left behind. She was so ready for me. I would never understand how I could do this so easily for her. It seemed all I needed do was follow my own desire and it heightened hers. I acted on this theory as I reached her waist. I kissed her hip and she raised her tight rear enough for me to slide the fabric down. I didn't move it far and continued to kiss the outside of her hip to her thigh. As I moved the fabric, inch by inch toward her toes, I kissed the skin revealed.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned and I smiled with pleasure of my own.

She was losing patience with me. I saw her hands move to her groin and let one of her legs slide free. This also freed one of my hands.

"Gently, love. I plan to return there," I laughed as I touched her hand. Her fingers were warm, but I could feel more heat beneath them.

"Then get to it," she muttered, chuckling.

Well, I couldn't say no to that. I rose and lifted her leg high as I did so. Her shorts hung limply around my wrist. I pulled my hand over her foot, exposing it. I kissed the soft arch of her foot. I put a toe in my mouth, licking my tongue over the base of it. Then I traced the inside of her foot with my tongue again, beginning my progress back. Her hands had not moved, I saw as I kissed her calf, her knee. I lifted her leg higher to kiss the back of her knee, my hand sliding down her calf. Then I moved to her soft inner thigh, letting her leg go. Almost immediately it squeezed on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile as I made my way up her thigh to the hands still covering herself. Her knuckles were white but her hands didn't move. Curious, I kissed until my nose touched the fingers before me. She lifted her hand slightly exposing the crease of her joint. I ran my tongue over it, never tiring of her flavor.

She tilted her pelvis up, craving more and I saw my opening on the other side. I slipped my right hand under her now, holding her up as I moved to lick the second mirroring crease.

"Edward!" I loved the way she cried my name. It did nothing but feed my fire. I peeked over her pelvis, between her breasts, to ensure the lust I'd heard was just that. Her head was thrown back but now she lifted it to look at me. A terrible idea occurred to me and I continued to hold her eyes, not moving. "Don't stop!" she begged me, and I resisted a chuckle as I put my mouth back to the crease kissing toward her tense fingers. I ran my nose and lips over them whispering, too quietly for her to hear, "open up."

I was sure she hadn't heard me. I hoped not, it seemed crude. She obeyed the unheard command and her hands gripped my hair. I relished my prize. The taste was every bit as sweet as I remembered. Her moaning grew louder as I moved my tongue over and in her. I curled it inside, trying to reach each crevice inside her. I ran over her inner lips, grazing the outer. I found that beautiful bulging bud again and put my lips to it, pressing as I had her nipple.

She flailed madly, her hands pressing me into her, her leg cramped on my shoulder. "What was that?" she gasped.

Wow, I thought. That was fun. I repeated the action sucking as I pinched. My eyes widened as she ground me into her and my smile made the pinch tighter. I slid my tongue into her, feeling her orgasm.

"What was that?" she repeated when she had breath.

I peeked up at her again smiling wickedly. "This?" I asked and moving at full speed I put my lips back in placed and pressed exactly as I had before.

She bucked again and gasped. "Yes! That!"

I laughed easily. "I found the right button."

"You've always known the right buttons," she muttered. I continued to laugh but sat back to slide my shorts off. I was more confident than ever before. I was going to mount her. I could control myself. I was sure. I put my hands on the top of the headboard, on either side of her head. I wouldn't do this one handed this time.

I looked deeply into her eyes and saw they were wide. She almost looked afraid. My smile slipped, but she just shook her head and kissed me. It had been awe, I realized. She was in awe of me. It seemed wrong. I was the monster that would devour her. She was the angel who let me. She was the awesome one.

Even as her hands wrapped around my neck, I kicked my shorts away to place my legs between hers. I released one hand to pull her leg over my hip. She obliging raised the other while my hand returned to its safe harbor. My nails embedded in the wood and I clenched my jaw. Her eyes were still filled with wonder. I didn't deserve her, but I would give her what she deserved. And I drove into her.

I was careful never to move at full speed, but it took conscious effort. I imagined pounding in and out of her and wondered if that would actually be better. This way I felt every slip. It seemed perfect. Her hips tightened as I pulled out halfway. She moaned as I drove myself deep again, gripping the wood in my hands when her insides squeezed me. My eyes closed in a grimace and my head hung slightly. I had to wait for my control before I could slide out and go again. On my third thrust her moans were loud and her insides were massaging steadily rather than clenching wildly. I could resist this. My fingers were half-buried in the wood still and I thrust repeatedly. She tightened and loosed with each thrust, arching and releasing. Her hands wrapped in my hair again and pulled me to her hungry mouth. I met it happily, but kept my teeth closed. She was liable to slice her tongue open the way it was plunging between my lips.

I closed my lips on her lower one and pinched that as I had others today. I closed my lips just as I pressed in and she squealed again. "Bella." I whispered as I released her lip.

"Oh yes, Edward," she moaned. "Anything, everything for you." Her hips began to buck madly again, but this time I was thrusting into her as well. I used my grip to ensure my pushes never increased in strength regardless of how hard she slammed into me. She could push with all her strength, I would meet her with only slightly less.

The continuous movement on my part did something holding still in her had not. Her head fell back and she began growling and huffing. "Yes, Yes, Yes" she moaned with each wild buck. And she didn't stop, she kept thrusting, and so I did as well. Was she all right? Surely if she wasn't she would have stopped. Her eyes were rolled back in her head and it tossed from side to side. She continued to moan and thrash. Then with no warning, she stopped. I held still not pulling out or pushing in.

"Bella?" Was she well?

She was panting still although her entire body was relaxed. She lifted her head to look at me. "I don't know what that was, but I want to do it again!" Her eyes were as wild as her tone.

She let her head fall back again. "Maybe in a couple of minutes."

I laughed sliding from her. I attempted to remove my fingers from the headboard. The wood groaned and broke away. She took one of the pieces from me and turned it in her hands. She put her fingers in the dents I had made with a small contented smile. Her breathing was becoming more even, her heart slowing. I propped myself on my elbow next to her.

"Enough left for another go?" she asked, the wicked glint in her eye now.

I laughed and rolled her toward and under me. "Enough for several," I whispered in her ear, filling my tone with implication.

I saw her eyes close and she lifted her hands to put them on the board inside mine. She rose onto her knees.

I licked her earlobe and she shuddered. I swiveled my hips, making sure I was lined up. The board groaned a little as I skated over her slick skin. I caught on her opening though and pressed my tip in enough to catch. She gasped. I put my tongue into her ear as I pushed in with the same pressure as before. I gripped the wood to take the excess. I slid so quickly, so easily. She was so wet now. I could feel it on my thigh where it rubbed against hers. She moaned and clenched. I heard scratching. My eyes flew open. Her nails had dug into the wood too! Not nearly as deeply as my fingers were embedded, but she was clutching even as I was trying to keep still.

"You don't have to hold still, you know," I reminded her.

"Just fuck me, Edward."

I was shocked to hear the word, but that was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to feel me moving in and out of her not her moving on and off me. She wanted me to do this, and she wanted it this way. After a half-second, my shock ebbed and I was moving in and out again. I'd pull right to the tip and thrust in my whole length. I did it slowly, deliberately. Each time my pelvis banged into her buttocks she would arch, catlike, and moan, then duck her head to prepare for the next. Her reactions were so pure, so complete. Her thoughts were not hidden to me in this moment, although they were silent as always. I was sure all she thought was, _More, More, More_.

Her nails continued to scrabble on the wood and I smiled as I was able to release my grip a little. I was more in control than I imagined. Now I wanted to try something new. I pulled the wood with my right hand and dropped the piece immediately. I put my arm around her and used my fingers to spread and expose her clitoris. I put my middle finger on it. She shuddered and moaned. I heard the wood protest again, but I didn't grip any harder.

"Do you hear that?" I asked her directly into her ear, not stopping my slow pace.

"Mmmm?" she moaned.

"The wood?" I asked, I wanted her to know this, to share it with me. I curled my middle finger slightly over her clit.

She groaned and the wood protested again. "Yes?"

I put my lips to hear ear once more and moved my finger again. "That isn't me."

Her head came up, her eyes wide. I didn't give her a chance to think about it. I increased my pace, still making each thrust long and complete. Where there had only be two per second now there were five. I did grip the headboard harder myself as I started slapping into her with more speed. I realized that I was whipping up to hit my fingers and I pulled my hand away. I covered her hand, putting my fingers between hers. The slapping continued and she twitched with each connection. She was panting again, huffing. She was where she had been before, but this time I was coming with her. She splayed her fingers to make room for mine and I dug in harder increasing my tempo just a little more but concentrating not to increase the force. She panted and gasped and I felt wetness flowing down our legs. Something about that slickness pushed me over. I thrust harder than I had before and her collarbone pressed into the headboard, her head ducking. I was clenching the wood as tightly as I could and it disintegrated under my fingers. I shot over and over into her, my fire hers now and she screamed with me, in agony, in triumph and we slumped together to the bed.

I leaned to the side so as not to crush her under my weight, and she calmly though tiredly propped herself on her elbows. I watched her open her hand. She held four slender pieces of wood in it. I chuckled a little as she kissed one. Then I ruffled her hair. "Sleep!" I ordered. "They'll still be there when you wake up."

She tightened her hands around the shards and I worried a little about slivers, but I wouldn't dare take them from her. She placed them over her heart and curled to spoon beside me. Her breathing turned even quickly. I almost wished I could sleep. My body wasn't tired but mentally I was exhausted. And thirsty. Kissing her hair, I rose to write a note.


End file.
